Don't leave me... alone...
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: A little prose on Sarah Kerrigan's point of view... a lil' angsty...


Author's Notes: I saw some fics on Star Craft and amazed such an interesting and cool game actually has fics to its name! Go writers. So anyway, this was just a lame POV for Sarah Kerrigan. Enjoy.  
  
Don't leave me alone...  
by Rei Himura  
  
My life passed me like a blur. From the point where my birth parents left me, alone and helpless. In the laboratory where men clad in white told me to take off my clothes.   
  
Alone...  
  
The tests, harsh and unbearable. I had wanted to die right then. The electrical pulsars rushing through my brain, dampening my neurons, making me more susceptible to be psychic. The wires... so many of them. All over the place. All over me. Surrounding me, holding me captive. I could never run away. I was bound too tightly.   
  
Help me...  
  
There were more of us. I wasn't alone. Not anymore. We shared mutual pain, mutual hate for the men in white and mutual care for one another. We were never lonely, and now they never bothered us. Just leaving us to play amongst ourselves. But I was wrong... they were watching. Behind the shiny polished mirrors. More men... not only in white. Green, black and blue.   
  
They had taken Terra, Luke and even Mara. Again now I stood alone. Strangely, I could hear their cries. The pain they experienced reflected back on me. I suffered from constant migraines, headaches. Something even the numerous codeine administered couldn't relieve me of. Every day, every night I huddled in the corner. Hugging my knees, shutting my ears.  
  
The pain... the pain...  
  
They had taken away everything I loved. Everything I owned. My friends. My life. My future. My inability to love. My inability to care. Now I was nothing more than machine. The perfect mercenary. Too cold to show mercy. I was no longer the shy and terrified girl. I was now the one whom many feared.  
  
I was Sarah Kerrigan.  
  
I saw him and just then, a new feeling overcame me. Euphoria. My heart beat widly for no reason. Just being around him, his presence was driving me insane. Yet however, the several headaches returned and I needed more medication. Then the voices returned. Luke... Terra... Mara... They called out to me with hoarse voices.  
  
Sarah...  
  
When the Zergs took me I was rendered unconscious. It was like entering the instituition all over again. Arcturus Mengsk, the man whom I had long thought to be like a father, betrayed me. He left me. Left me here to rot and die. Left me to be used and manipulated. Left me... all alone. Raynor... he left me too. Where was he when I needed him? I couldn't tell him. I never had the chance.   
  
I couldn't say "I love you...".  
  
The time spent in the Chrysalis had brought so much change in me. Not just in physical appearance but emotionally as well as mentally. Every minute the Overmind would be there, cooing me, comforting me. He would be there whenever I needed him, never leaving me alone. He told me stories of the great Xel' Naga who had left the Zerg, finding them to be a hassle. I had asked him... would he leave me then if I was a hassle? Would he leave me like all the others had done? His response was what triggered a reaction. His response was what made me what I am. He said...  
  
"Never Sarah Kerrigan. Never Zerg Princess. You will never be alone..."  
  
The looks on their faces were priceless when the Chrysalis broke open and I emerged. My wings spread and the aura that surrounded me, deadly. I was a demoness, an ultimate evil with ultimate power. The humans trembled and even the Protoss had good grace to gasp. For I was no longer the Sarah Kerrigan they knew. The Sarah Kerrigan who wanted things to get done. The Sarah Kerrigan whose good humour never failed to lighten the mood. But then again, I was no longer Sarah Kerrigan, the human. I was the Queen. The Zerg Queen. The Sarah Kerrigan they had hoped to see was locked away in a cell at the back of my head. The 9-year old Sarah Kerrigan whose parents donated whole-heartedly to the insituition without even reconsidering. No more. Not ever. This Sarah Kerrigan... would never be alone.  
  
I sat at the edge of the cliff, unseen thanks to my ingrown stealth ability. I watched him move about from camp to camp, mingling with the marines and Goliath pilots. I watched him strike a joke and have the whole platoon laugh. I watched him smile and laugh. I had wanted to be with him so much. Smile with him, laugh him. Love him. Never wanting to leave him. But I couldn't... I could never...  
  
Sometimes in life when one makes a choice... one abides by it. My choices since young were always made for me. I had never wanted to be a ghost. I had never wanted to join the army. I had never truly wanted to be a Zerg, inhuman and cold. I had never wanted to leave him, not for a minute. If I could, I would have wanted to live it all again. Those moments with him. Raynor...  
  
But yet despite everything else, fate was already predestined. But I can't blame it on that alone. Because for the first time in my life when I was in the Chrysalis, I had made my decision.  
  
I had never wanted to be alone.  
  
They gave me that.  
  
And now wherever I go, wherever I thrive and feed, I will not do so on my own. A thousand minions will follow me, trail me, obey me. They are my family now. Unlike the one I had a long time ago. I may not be human, not be able to do things a normal woman can do.   
  
But at least I have something that I've wanted all along.  
  
I will never... be... alone...  
  
Notes: Yeah. I know. Crappy. But I guess I was trying to see everything from Sarah's POV. I mean, such a sad thing to see such a good character join the dark side. Suddenly reminds me of Starwars. Goooo Obi Wan!!! But anyway, comments are welcome. Just make sure that if you decide to critique instead of compliment, do so responsibly. I'm in no mood to deal with immature and narrow-minded individuals. ^_^. 


End file.
